Forever
by Hibird8018
Summary: sky, storm, rain, sun, thunder, mist,and cloud. but that was just the beginning. hibariXOC, YamamotoXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

_I smiled to lessen the pain_

I frowned to prevent the pain

_We stuck together to avoid our pain_

"Can I have more tuna?"

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and the rest of the gang were celebrating their latest victory against Varia, especially Tsuna. Even after a whole day, he was still sighing of relief every ten minutes o see that no one was getting injured.

Reborn, held by bianchi, was off in a corner where the 'adults' were talking amongst themselves. However, Reborn didn't participate. He was too busy observing the others. Even with his hat pulled down low, obscuring his entire face, he was still able to see everything that was going on. And as usual, he knew of everything that was going on as well.

On the farthest right from Bianchi, he saw Gokudera fighting with Yamamoto. He saw him say, "That one was mine, you idiot!" He could see poor Tsuna try to calm Gokudera down while Yamamoto, ignorant of everything that was going on, was laughing and rubbing his head. To make it worse, Ryohei ("Extreme") joined the fight.

As he glanced to his left, Reborn's slight smile didn't even tilt when he saw Lambo stuffing himself, stealing I-pin's and Fuuta's food. The girls, Haru and Kyoko, who were also invited, were trying to get Lambo to share while playing with all the kids at the same time.

The only people missing were Hibari and Mukuro (Chrome). But of course, Reborn didn't mind. It was in their nature, and when _it _occurred, they too would find out soon enough.

The same blissful patter continued. For Reborn, it was almost a shame to break it, but of course, if everything went right, it would be fixed again soon.

These were his thoughts when the door to Yamamoto's Dad's sushi shop opened. The bell sound that made as the door opened made everyone turn their heads in the direction unanimously. A sudden silence fell over the room, giving the place an awkward mood.

"Heh," Reborn's grin got wider. He slowly turned to face their guests. "Your late."

"Sorry! It's not exactly our fault. We got lost! Who knew Namimori wasn't near Mt. Fuji?"

The laughing voice filled the room, making it seem brighter once more. The gang stared hard at the people that were still standing at the door way, possibly waiting for permission inside.

Standing at the door were two girls around the age. Tsuna looked closely and determined they had to be sisters, if not twins. Their faces were strikingly similar, as were their other features.

The girl who had talked was finally coming in at the nod of Reborn. She had dark black hair, but Tsuna wasn't able to tell how long for she had it tied up in to a high ponytail using a white ribbon that contrasted her hair. Her black hair matched her eyes, which were also midnight black. They were unfathomable, but they seemed, to Tsuna's imagination, slightly away from her smile. Although, Tsuna judge, those were the eyes that showed true kindness, and they were the eyes that had experienced much true laughter.

The girl still standing near the doorway had the same dark, black hair and eyes. Her dark attributes stood out more, as with her sister, for they had fair, pale skin. Unlike her smiling sister, her hair was tied into a low ponytail, loosely draping over her shoulders. She was possibly slightly shorter than her sister, but the differences in their outward appearance stopped there. On the other hand, her personality seemed completely different. She had on a small pouty frown, clearly stating how much she didn't want to be there. But when Tsuna looked up, her eyes showed maybe sadness and longing. It was as if she was struggling to keep the expression.

Despite Tsuna examining them closely, Gokudera was able to notice the most interesting piece of detail. On their second to finger, there was something strongly familiar to him placed on it.

It was a ring.

And it wasn't just any ring either. It looked just like his. Just like theirs.

It was a Vongola ring.

**Please review!!!!!!!! I know it's short!!!!!**

**This is a story me and my friend Whitemoon46 are working on!!!!**

**I hope you like it! Please review!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Dino ran as fast as he could, but his breath was still steady and even. He looked over his shoulder in the dark alleyway. Although he saw no one, he kept running._

…_Wait. He saw no one. No one__…_

_That meant__…__where was__…__ his family?_

_That__'__s when Dino fell on the nearest pebble to cross his path._

"_Owww__…__owww!__"__ he muttered while rubbing his slightly bruised nose. __"__Oh no!__"__ he said, remembering the box he had just been holding before he fell. He saw it only two feet away, seemingly undamaged __–__ at least, the box was. But next to the box were seven rings, scattered left and right._

_Dino had been on his way to deliver the Vongola rings when he fell._

_He quickly hopped up, sighing in relief as he picked up the seventh ring. He smiled in relief. They were all unharmed._

_As he was about to place them back into the box, he saw that the soft cushion holding all the rings in place had fallen off. Dino took it out to adjust it, but underneath it, something bright caught his eyes._

* * *

"Umm… Reborn, Can you explain this to us?" Tsuna asked.

The smiling twin spoke up, "Sorry to just drop in so suddenly. I'm Maika, and this is my twin, Setsuna."

Tsuna unconsciously stuttered, "I'm Tsuna, N-nice to meet you," he introduced.

Reborn turned to Tsuna's table to eat the last piece of sushi off of Tsuna's plate. His face was calm, betraying nothing. Taking his time chewing, he started bluntly, "Meet the last two guardians."

As usual, Gokudera was the first to react. "What?" he asked, breaking the silence, "When have there been nine guardians? The Ninth only had seven guardians as well…. Reborn, I think there's been a mistake." He was eyeing the twins with suspicion.

"Hiiiiii!!!" Tsuna squeaked, his voice near panic. He didn't want to deal with another fight so soon after the one that just ended. Lucky for him, Reborn continued on.

Ignoring Gokudera, he said, "Tsuna, take good care of them. They are now a part of your family,"

Reborn jumped off the stool with Bianchi and the twins following him out.

Maika waved slightly to the rest before skipping out, going after her twin who had turned away without a word.

The party ended soon, no one in the right mood to celebrate. The mood wasn't sad – just curious. Who where these girls?

"Thank you for letting us stay." Setsuna bowed.

"Yeah! We'll try not to bother you guys too much." Maika added.

Haru and Kyoko smiled, "It's no problem."

Maika and Setsuna had been ordered by Reborn to stay with the girls. Currently the four were at Haru's house and the twins were planning to stay there till other arrangements were made.

"We should go to sleep early, though. There's school tomorrow. We can just talk in our beds" Kyoko said smiling.

She grabbed Maika's arm and Haru mirrored the move by grabbing Setsuna's arm. Both lead them to their makeshift beds on the floor.

Maika smiled as she was pulled and let out a laugh. Setsuna, although unsmiling, was willing, and Haru was glad to see her warm up through their actions.

And as girls do, they talked their way through the night.

"Uwahh! Haru wants to go to Namimori High as well! Haru will work hard to transfer schools!" Haru cried.

Kyoko and Maika laughed. Tsuna smiled slightly and did a double take when he thought he saw Setsuna smiling as well, but he realized he was probably wrong.

He and the others had just met up with Kyoko and the twins who had been staying at Haru's. It was just like any day, except… the two new people - the twins. He glanced at them, getting a better look than he did yesterday. Surprisingly, the twins were already wearing the Namimori uniform. The only way to tell them apart now was based on their hairstyle and expressions. Maika was with the high ponytail and Setsuna with a low one.

Maika was twirling around, playing with her new school uniform. She was talking excitedly to her twin who betrayed no emotion.

Tsuna and the rest were taken aback when Setsuna said, "We should get going, Boss."

Tsuna startled, stammered and started walking to school. Gokudera had already given a thousand warnings about them, and he was still staying close to Tsuna, in case they did anything. Yamamoto on the other hand, was laughing at Gokudera, even talking to the girls every once in awhile.

However, other things were also on his mind besides the twins. For example, he hadn't seen Reborn at all after the party… Lost in thought, he was at school before he knew it.

Setsuna and Maika were already waving, headed to the office to turn in their transfer papers. Tsuna tried smiling, and he and the others ran to his class before Hibari would "bite them to death" for being late.

"They're nice, dontcha think?" Maika asked.

"I suppose," was the short reply.

Unfazed, she said, "Well, we should try getting to know them better more. You promised you would, because we are SO not repeating _that _incident again!"

"And you promised to be more –"

"Careful. I know. Anyway, have you seen…?"

They both drifted off as they saw the school's disciplinary president in front of them. Maika dropped their papers.

"Fong?" They asked in unison.

The black haired guy smirked and walked around them as if the two didn't exist. By then, the twins were down on the ground, frozen.

"Class, we have two new students joining us this year. Please make sure you treat them nicely!"

Gokudera swore under his breath. Those girls were in his class? He hadn't even considered that as a possibility. They had looked younger than him. By now, he was already in a bad mood, but it got worse as he saw the two.

When the twins entered the class, all 30 something heads edged closer to get a better look. The guys seemed reasonably happy, and the girls were talking amongst themselves in a happy sounding tone.

Gokudera was now a second away from flipping his desk over and leaving. Those twins – there was something in their eyes he couldn't trust.

They were the eyes of someone with a secret – the eyes of those who had seen too much. There was pain etched into them. In a way, it reminded him of Reborn's eyes. Although it didn't seem like it, he knew too much as well.

But Reborn was a different story. The twins were plain, non-trustable in his eyes.

Luckily, they were placed near the end, far away from him. He saw the silent one stare out the window with a lost expression, and the happy one was getting friendly with the girls next to her.

_Freaks_, he thought.

* * *

Author's note:

Whitemoon46 - sorry its boring and sorta long.... Next chapter will be more interesting... I hope. Well, anyway, it'll get better, cuz the whole thing is almost planned, and everything happens for a reason! PLEASE review!!!! They're motivational for us. Hopefully, the next chapter won't be as disastrous! We'll try to update soon!!!! .

Shirochan92-I chewed whitemoon out for writing such a boring chapter. AND THEN MADE ME LOOK FOR GRAMMER MISTAKES!!!!!! We're trying to shape the plot to be better, so keep checking in for more chapters!

^^ I re-updated since Roriette got mad at our grammar mistakes. I hope I got all of them!

Also, does anyone hate it when you find A LOT of seeds in watermelons that are labeled "seedless"? Or is that just me?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_Setsuna__…__There__'__s something shiny under the bed.__"_

"_Well, take it out then. What do you want me to do about it__…__?__"_

_Rustling noises._

"_Setsuna__…"_

"_What now?__"_

"_I found it.__"_

A couple days ago:

Reborn looked upwards, "Oh, crap"

Day 1:

Brrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnngggg.

Maika hopped up, dragging an unwilling Setsuna along. She hopped over to Tsuna who asked, "D-do you want to eat with us, uhh…" Come to think of it, he didn't know their last names…

"It's Millefiore. But don't worry, just call me Maika, and Setsuna won't mind much either if you just call her by her name. She's not really into formalities either."

He smiled, but Gokudera's deep frown ruined the mood.

Setsuna shook away from Maika who was now having a glaring contest with Gokudera, and she aimlessly headed out the door.

As Maika broke away from the glare, she yelled, "Wait up!" Turning to Tsuna she asked, "Want to go the roof? I bet she's already on her way."

Kyoko smiled. "That's a great idea!"

They soon collected their lunches with Maika holding Setsuna, who had absent-mindedly forgotten hers.

As they headed up the stairs, trying to lighten up the mood, Tsuna asked, "So, are you guys really the flame and snow guardian? Reborn can be so unexpected sometimes that this is so sudden!"

"Yup! You've never heard of us because something important in our family came up…"

"Family? Oh, you guys must be from a family too!" Tsuna stated, mostly to himself.

"Yeah. But we're glad to be here. Come on!" Maika said, quickly changing the subject. She opened the door to the roof where fresh air greeted her. She hopped over to Setsuna who was standing there, exactly as she had predicted.

"Lunch," Setsuna said, and she held out her hand.

They sat down in a semi circle with Yamamoto leaning against a wall, and Gokudera as far away from Maika as possible.

"Oh, Yamamoto-kun, didn't you say that there was a baseball game coming up soon?" Tsuna asked.

"Yup! This afternoon. You guys can come if you want."

"Wasn't today fun?" Maika asked as she twirled around.

"Not really."

"Well, we're home now!" she said as she fumbled with her bag for the keys.

When Maika finally pried the door open, she was greeting by a little _ruff._

The voice identified itself when a small fox came and jumped into Maika's hands. She hugged the little fox as another voice, not belonging to the twins said, "And you left me all alone for seven hours to take care of _that _creature!"

"Stop complaining," Setsuna ordered as a small bunny popped out from the corner.

The bunny was small with a cream colored coat with brown tips at the ears. She was sucking on a lollipop that was too big for her, and although she seemed innocent, her few words stated otherwise.

The fox, on the other hand, was overjoyed with Maika and Setsuna's presence. She too was also a similar color, and if foxes could smile, that was exactly what she was doing.

"Bunny's aren't supposed to talk." Setsuna said as she tossed her school bag on the brand new couch.

"Che…" the bunny muttered back, flopping on the couch next to the bag.

Day 2:

"I'll see you later, Setsuna!"

Setsuna started walking towards her first class, the only class she didn't have with Maika. She was already exasperated with the school, and she couldn't wait for it to end. She purposely took her time to go to her first class, only to realize two minutes before the bell that she was lost.

As she walked down the hallway, it was clear she was in the third year's wing – the classroom right in front of her read 3-B. Drat.

Trying to find her way, she began to turn this way and that as the late bell rung once.

She was calm though, thinking she'd find it sooner or later, when she managed to bump into someone or something and fell. She quickly stood up to find herself facing the disciplinary officer, his tonfas poised in ready position.

Setsuna smiled.

"Hey, where'd you get the band… and are those pants? How did you get out of a skirt this time?" Mika asked.

"Oh, I joined this group or something," she replied absent-mindedly.

"No fair, I want to join!" Maika smiled as she dragged her sister along to second period.

"Are you going to go watch the game?"

"No. We have to get ready. You can go watch if you want to; we're almost done anyway. Plus, it'll be his turn soon."

"By the way, have you seen Hayato-kun?"

"No."

"Perfect."

"Strike three! You're out!"

Maika stood over the bleachers as the wind blew her hair across her face despite it being pulled up in a high ponytail.

Yamamoto was finally at bat, and Maika was doing her best to cheer for him. Unfortunately, no one else had been able to make it. Tsuna and Gokudera were nowhere to be found and Ryohei had a match the same day and Kyoko had gone to cheer for him.

Although a lot of his other friends had come to watch, Yamamoto was slightly disappointed. However, when he saw Maika and caught her eye, he smiled broadly.

When she saw Yamamoto, she grinned back and waved a small wave at him. Then she made the universal good luck sign, and it was received when he did one right back at her.

He stood on the base, getting ready to hit. When the first pitch came at him, his eyes suddenly narrowed, and there was a loud _thwack_ as the ball made contact with the bat. At the same time, something fell from the sky, and a huge plume of pink smoke rose from where Yamamoto was standing.

Maika smiled slightly, and she turned the other way, as people started talking in confusion. Sneakily, Maika shouted to the crowd, "Wow! That was such an awesome visual affect!"

Others, not even realizing who said this, started agreeing with the statement, the disappearance of Yamamoto clearly put aside, as their worries were calmed.

Meanwhile, Maika escaped from the crowd as she saw a small yellow bird flying overhead. A small tune escaped the bird as she ran to catch up with him.

The bird led her to the biggest tree on campus, the cherry blossom tree. She smiled, touching its trunk as she saw the person waiting for her there.

"You're almost late," Setsuna muttered.

Meanwhile, the yellow bird flew to the highest branch where it met a blue swallow, waiting for him to join.

"But I'm not late! Anyway, our school was winning by two points," Maika whined.

Then, they sat down next to the grass, their eyes closed and leaning on the trunk. The wind started picking up, and in unison, they said, "It's time."

_Bang!_

A cloud of white smoke came out through the knock – out guns.

"Irie-sama…" the Cervello twins whispered.

"You know, I've always…"

"…Hated those twins." Setsuna finished.

Finally!!!!!!!!!!! Whitemoon and I finished this chapter!!!!!!!!!!! Well…. Mostly whitemoon, since I was in my corner growing mushrooms because that new girl in Reborn that's probably going to get paired with Hibari!!!! T^T sadness….


End file.
